Imitation Black
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: "Love and be loved, to the point of going mad. This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation. My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth completely in black." - Imitation Black of Kaito, Gakupo, and Len. Characters: Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, and Ogiwara Shigehiro.


**Kato: I have been gone for almost a month, goodness. Season 2 will be aired next month and I have my exams. TT^TT Pity meeeh. Well, I'll just update my other two AkaKuro fanfics, then it's 'See you next month!' phase again. Song used is Imitation Black of Kaito, Gakupo, and Len. Characters are Kuroko, Akashi, and Ogiwara. Inspired by Teiko confrontation with Meiko. Some lines and scenes are not accurately drawn from manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Warnings: Possessive! Akashi (?) Overly possessive.**

* * *

**Imitation Black**

* * *

_The distorted ordinary life, a forbidden love,_  
_and a heart of deception._  
_Our imperfect love has been painted_  
_completely black in this ebony world._

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

A flawlessly white canvas that has always been mine... Mine to monopolize. To twist with such deft fingers, and corrupt into such a beautiful impurity with these vile hands. I would sacrifice anything to give you what you want.

And yet...

_"You... Who are you?"_

You never did look at me once... Did you?

It was as if my being that met you - that took you in with no hesitance - didn't catch your sight. We shared the same face. The same features... The same body... The same heart. Yet, why...

_"I am obviously Akashi Seijuuro."_

Why do you question who am I?

It was clearly evident; what I had to do. To have you dig deep and seek this soul... I must clip your wings, and bind you completely with shackles. You won't have to look at others then, would you? You'd only crave my company, need me by your side, call with that sweet angelic voice my name... Everything of you would be mine. Not even the brightest of light can reach that abyss I would drown you in. You are my darkest sin.

To monopolize and shackle you. To clip your wings so you won't wander off my side in this jet-black world.

Is it considered a sin to want you so badly?

Perhaps, if the fruit of this forbidden love is insanity.

* * *

_I've always wanted to say this to you,_  
_this mere one phrase,_  
_if my uncontrollable impulse_  
_will end up being shattered._

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

I'm looking at a different persona. This body... It was his, and yet...

_"I am obviously Akashi Seijuuro."_

The person in front of me is a total stranger.

His eyes were mismatched, the same shades as the darkest Ruby and the brightest Siena. Colors with utmost compatibility, and yet, of vague contrast. They were different from the eyes of the possessor I had come to known. The gently burning flames that reflected his once twin Ruby eyes reflect now...

The deepest pit, once buried in the rain of inferno in the Underworld...

And...

A blinding spark...

Both were mesmerizing in their own sinister disposition, but they do not bear the beauty of those eyes I had come to treasure above all. Those eyes once spoke of a serenity that never ceased to calm me. Now, those eyes reeked of a desire to monopolize. To destroy and to manipulate. It was not the eyes of a tactician.

It was the eyes of a hunter who had found a heavily prized species, so precious and pure in his eyes for him to just taint with a mere touch.

"Why do you question who I am, Tetsuya?"

No... Don't call my name. You...

"I don't know who you are," I blurted without thinking as he reaches a hand towards one of my cheeks, cupping the skin firmly.

Cold... It was too cold... It was icy cold... I flinched away from his touch, backing away from those foreign hands.

"I am Akashi Seijuuro," he repeated once again, this point, in a lower tone. "I was the one who brought you where you are. I saved you. I pulled you up from the pits of your own despair, Tetsuya."

No... You are not my savior. Who... What are you?

He encompassed me so suddenly into a firm and cold hug, bewitching me to stay put as we were. His fingers... they were cold and felt ghostly to the touch. It was a foreign sensation in which I could not grasp if I welcome it or not.

Only one thing rang clearly in my mind: This man is not the Akashi Seijuuro I knew.

To monopolize and corrupt me; that was his conquest.

To bind me in shackles and clip my non-existent wings was his victory.

And yet... I could not bring myself to hate this man.

For in his body dwells the Akashi-kun I met. The Akashi-kun that saved me from my own despair and accompanied me towards the light.

In that body dwells the soul of a person I chose to love.

* * *

_Love and be loved, to the point of going mad._  
_This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation._  
_My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness_  
_paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth_  
_completely in black._

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

_Kuroko's POV_

* * *

**Isn't it enough that we stop playing this game, Tetsuya? We really have barely started, but escaping the inevitable is futile.**

_You're not the one that saved me. Bring him back. Please... I need him in my life.__  
_  
**You don't need a mindless puppet like him. I can give you whatever you wish for. Just give me your heart, body, and soul. Surrender your everything to me. Become fully mine.****  
**  
_No matter how many masks you wear to deceive me... No matter what form of temptation you speak of... As long as it is not him, I would not give in. He means everything to me. I owe him my life. You..._

**... don't need him-****  
**  
_-are nothing like him._

* * *

_The sinking moon overlaps with the clouds,_  
_as if it's trying to hide its shadow._  
_Is there no way for us to turn back?_  
_Then together let's simply disappear like this._

* * *

**Ogiwara's POV**

"Are you alright, Kuroko? You sound... different."

His voice, no matter how much he tried to mask it, was evidently wavering with the bottled up emotions whelming inside of him. The silence from the other line stretched on for seconds.

"I'm fine, Ogiwara-kun."

No, you are not. Your voice was trembling, and you were fully aware of it. It sounded like... like a bird crooning as it flew blindly in the dark. Like a broken soul that desires to be mended. Or rather... A child that desperately wants to wake from a horrid nightmare.

"Did something happen?" I ask, hoping that he would tell me his qualms.

"N... Nothing. Nothing happened."

Slowly, yet gradually, I have a foreboding that he was drifting further and further away from me. Not in the sense that he has turned his back on me, but rather, someone is pulling him, dragging him away from me.

A figure hiding behind the shadows of the grand stage. A puppeteer whose strings have carefully woven about him, like a precious porcelain doll. Someone was controlling him, maneuvering his every move from the shadows of the curtains.

"Look, Kuroko, if anything is wrong, you can always count on me. You know that, don't you?"

That's right. Since our fated meeting, I had sworn that I would always be by his side, no matter what kind of price I have to pay for doing so. He is my everything. I would give anything just to keep his calm disposition intact.

The faintest of smiles...

His horrible remorse...

The almost tinkling sound of his laughter...

His frustrated cries...

He is my everything. I would probably lose myself if someone else grabs hold of him.

"I know, Ogiwara-kun. I know I can always count on you."

Are my thoughts on the borderline of insanity? Was his angelic presence dragging my very existence to hell?

_I'll keep you away..._

To go back to that time where he was solely mine, is it still possible?

I fervently hope so.

* * *

_Believing that we would be bonded again,_  
_I temporarily let go of your hand._  
_If it's a love that doesn't allow me to be myself,_  
_then I should just simply shatter it._

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

To keep you away from a nightmare suddenly flashed before me, I hope you can forgive my being for sprouting a lie. I have no intentions of pushing you away, but I had to in order to keep you safe. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happens to the very person that always has been there by my side.

It would be best if I was the only one to handle this; be dragged into the deepest pit of his pitch-black abyss, where no sounds or light could reach me. There was simply no escaping the shackles slithering towards me. It was just a matter of time; when he takes his claim and lock me away forever.

Is there really no escape from the clutches of the devil? To release that crumbling soul of what was once him and mend that being?

That unnerving feeling in my chest increased as days pass in his unrelenting presence.

_Akashi-kun, please come back..._

That was just an unanswered plea I long for with each day. With each unanswered prayer, my hope began to diminish.

Akashi Seijuuro was gone.

* * *

_I want you to embrace me tightly and strongly._  
_The warmth of our connected body is an imitation._  
_It really troubles me when the sun shines,_  
_as you will fade out of my sight._

* * *

**Ogiwara's POV**

"What business do you have with Tetsuya?"

As I turned away from the pink-haired lady, I came face-to-face with someone who possesses the coldest eyes I have ever seen. They were of different hues, red and yellow.

"I am his friend," I answered simply. His eyes narrowed evidently at the last word. "I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Ogiwara Shigehiro..." he murmured in ponder. "You are a member of Meiko's basketball team." It was a claim, not a query.

"How is Tetsuya?"

"So, you are a friend of his." Another claim, but I nodded nonetheless. "He will not be playing in the finals, but he is fine."

"I know. Please tell him that I hope we can still play next time," I answered, smiling at him despite his cold demeanour. There won't be a next time for us in middle school. I could still hope for high school, I guess.

"Next time?"

His eyes sparkled with mock disbelief, sinister emotions swirling in his mismatched orbs as he regarded me with displeasure.

"There won't be a next time," he sneered.

I remained calm despite his obvious attempts to provoke me, the smile on my lips faltering only the slightest bit at his remark.

"Hey. Do you enjoy playing basketball?" I blurted out for some reason, uneasiness bubbling up my chest as his gaze became sinister. Calculative.

The answer I received sent a clear message of warning to me. With just one gesture, I knew for sure how he craved to destroy me.

This was the man pulling Tetsuya from the shadows.

I knew then... Just by that insanely smile he flashed at me.

* * *

_Please teach me the answer?_

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

"Hey. Do you enjoy playing basketball?"

Just by that mere question, I found the source of the obstruction to my conquest of Tetsuya. The person that had caused my doll to insolently disobey me over the time... It was this miscreant.

An insanely smile spread across my features as I stared back at him. Fear. I caught a strong whiff of fear from him with just that mere gesture; that mere warning I bluntly sent towards him Adam answer.

This miscreant, this lowlife was the source of all my troubles with Tetsuya. This man was Tetsuya's sliver of hope.

"I look forward to destroying your beliefs right in front of your eyes," I purred at him, keeping that insanely smile stretched out on my lips before walking away from him.

A feral grin replaces that insanely smile on my lips as I entered the infirmary in which Tetsuya was resting. The next match will be very amusing in all sense. So very amusing...

"Akashi-kun..."

That soft voice snapped me out of my short reverie, causing me to glance at the only occupied bed in the room.

"Tetsuya." With hastened steps, I approached him, carefully helping him up.

"I can't play in the next game," he breathed, not concealing his disappointment and pain of the fact.

"We know that. Just rest. You know we are more than capable of handling it," I assured him even with the knowledge that he knows that more than anyone else.

"I know that," he answered, as if reading my thoughts. "I have a favor to ask though."

"What is it?"

"Don't hold back on the last game," he answered in a serious tone. "Please don't hold back on this last game."

Oh, I won't, my lovely doll. In this last game, our last game, I'll make sure that that miscreant will see who you truly belong to.

No one else will have you. You are mine.

* * *

_I will crush both the common sense and morality,_  
_and accept my punishment in your place,_  
_as I hold tightly onto the words you uttered_  
_when you were fading away._

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

"Tetsu-kun! You shouldn't be up yet!"

I glanced briefly at the pink-haired female before looking down, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine, Momoi-san. I just want to see the match," I answered politely, approaching the door.

"If you're worried about them..."

"No one needs to worry about them. I just want to see how things are going."

Indeed... No one needed to worry for them. But...

"I'll accompany you, alright? Akashi-kun asked me to keep an eye on you."

I am not a doll...

"Maybe... Maybe you should stay..." she murmured in hesitance, her gaze ever so wary.

With a shake of the head, the offer was dismissed as easily as it came. No matter the odds, I must see this with my own eyes. To ensure that Akashi-kun kept his promise...

As we step into the vicinity where the finals was held, I could hardly spare a glance at the scoreboard. I know what to expect, but perhaps...

The buzzer sounded once again, indicating a team had scored.

"They're down by a hundred points..."

I raised my head up hesitantly to confirm her statement. It was heartbreaking, but more so for Ogiwara-kun's team.

A hundred points... And the end of the fourth quarter drew close. There was no way they could make a comeback. It was just...

"Ogiwara-kun..." I searched the court for him, our eyes staring into each other for a mere second before his darted back to the game.

_I will make my last shot count._ His eyes seemed to convey, despite their inevitable loss.

But...

**Tick.**

**Tock.**

**Tick.**

**Tock.**

**Tick.**

**Tock.**

**Tick...****  
**

* * *

_I will be thinking of you everyday._  
_Before the sensation of our hugging shoulders_  
_melts and fades away,_  
_I will go meet you._

* * *

His tears were the last thing I saw before I disappeared from the world we shared. With not even a small goodbye to spare as I exit the world of basketball, and his life for good, the last memory I had of him was his pained and crushed expression as tears that were meant for the three of us, me, himself, and... him, cascaded down his pale cheeks.

_His eyes had grown cold like the others._

It had... But not of the same essence as the others. His had grown cold... as if of utter defeat. Of acceptance. Of complete... isolation.

Leaving him behind would mean having 'him' drag him to the world he had carved out of his vision. But he is strong. I never doubted that of him. He is far stronger than all of them. One day, he will overcome them and the light in his eyes would glow once again. But for now...

"Shige-kun! Are you ready to go?"

_Goodbye, Kuroko... Until we meet again.__.._

"Yeah! Coming, mom!"

Oh... And kick Akashi Seijuuro's butt for me once you face each other in the court as opponents.

* * *

_Enveloped in swaying fantasies,_  
_the words I said to you was an imitation._  
_On my cold skin is a kiss mark that won't disappear,_  
_as I submerge my entire memory in black_  
_and dwindle away._

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

"Ogiwara-kun left?"

"He really became heartbroken after what happened at the finals. The other members as well changed their clubs. Most of us just... couldn't touch the ball without remembering."

"I'm so sorry..."

Ogiwara-kun...

"Shige is right. You really are different from them. I'm supposed to hate you but... Shige is right."

He took out a wristband and held it out for me.

"Here. He wants you to have it. It was a possession of his."

Without a single word to utter from my constricted throat, I reached out for that single wristband, clasping it firmly in my hands.

Ogiwara-kun...

"Thank you..." It was the only response I could muster as I gratefully took it.

With a sympathetic smile as his only bid for a goodbye, the senior left me on my own, with Ogiwara-kun's wristband as a parting gift from my friend.

I need to hear his voice...

"Please pick up your phone, Ogiwara-kun..."

As I pressed for the call button on my phone, a hand swiftly snatched it away, snapping it shut. Who-...

A hand grasped one of my shoulders firmly, the coldness emanating from it recognizable, as I was turned to face the person who had arrived.

"Let's talk, Tetsuya."

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

Do animals feel like this, being trapped inside the corners of the shelter their master had had for them? The indescribable feeling of utter loneliness and despair, and the slowly dying flame of hope... It was so cold... So very cold.

"Why did you bring me to your house, Akashi-kun?"

"Do not worry, Tetsuya," he answered with a chuckle, amusement evident in his voice. "I merely wish to speak to you. If you find that you wish not to stay much longer, you may leave anytime you want."

"What do you wish to talk about, Akashi-kun?" The wary look did not drop off my expression as I assessed the seemingly cool demeanor of my team captain. Those piercing eyes which seemed mellow at the moment was far too deceiving to be trusted. Too many lies lie beneath them.

"I won't beat about the bush to confuse you any further," he started, moving close to tilt my chin up to look directly at him. "I want you to join me in Rakuzan."

"I refuse," was my immediate answer, backing away from his cold touch. "I refuse to join you, Akashi-kun."

"I know you are upset of what happened, Tetsuya, but I didn't know you could be so defiant," he answered with a sneer, dropping his hand to his side. "Do you plan to join Daiki? I assure you, he no longer sees you. A shadow does not exist when a light becomes blindingly bright. He does not have a need for you anymore. He no longer remembers how to receive your passes."

Each fact was a bitter reminder of the changes all of us had seen from the past years. It was not only Aomine-kun who changed for the worst. Even Kise-kun changed so badly... As well as Akashi-kun.

"I plan to go to a different school from the rest of the team," I answered stiffly, backing away from him. "I'm walking a path different from all of you."

"You are a fool, Tetsuya. Sooner or later, you will fall into my hands. Even if you defeat the other four, there is no way you can defeat from me. If I have to, I will crush you until you can't stand up anymore without me."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked desperately. "What have you done to the real Akashi-kun?"

"The one you knew of as Akashi Seijuuro is just a figment of your past. The one you see in front of you is the real Akashi Seijuuro," he situated himself in a chair, crossing his legs. "Don't over think things, Tetsuya. I will be honest with you. I am in love with you. I will kill anyone who dares to take you away from me."

No...

"I loved you." I answered earnestly, shaking my head at his words. "But I loved the real you... This isn't you. It never has."

"You don't know who I am, Tetsuya. None of you ever had," he answered bitterly.

"You're not like this, Akashi-kun," I pressed, looking at his now cold eyes. "And I am willing to change you back. I can change you back."

His gaze turned mocking upon hearing my remark, his body laid back in amusement.

"Alright," he conceded, eyes lidding into slits. "I will play your little game. But I have conditions to add to your little quest."

"Name them."

"If you lose, you are mine. You will leave whichever team you were to belong to, and transfer to Rakuzan."

"That's..." Stop doing this...

"If you don't agree to this, I'll simply drag you to Rakuzan, with or without my consent. You know I have means, Tetsuya."

Just by his tone alone, I knew that he was not joking. One way or another, he will have his way unless I bring the real him back...

"I... accept," I blurted out upon, taking the risk.

"Splendid."

He stood up from his seat, casually walking towards my direction. His right hand faintly brushed against one of my cheeks as he caressed a few strands of baby blue hair.

"I will see you soon, my precious Tetsuya. Remember, I am always right."

Ogiwara-kun...

Please guide me to do the best that I could. To bring him back for his sake...

* * *

_Love and be loved, to the point of going mad._  
_This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation._  
_My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness_  
_paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth_  
_completely in black._

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

The court lights seemed to glare on us from above. In this stadium, in this court, everything will be decided.

_Even if you defeat the other four, there is no way you can defeat from me.__  
_  
It's time for me to change that.

"You ready, Kuroko?"

I casted a glance to their side, meeting his ever so composed gaze. This was the deciding match.

"Let's go, Kagami-kun."

If this game was just a mere imitation, a fragment of my own hallucinations, deceived I may be of his conceited lies, there is no way I will let him off my side.

I'll bring him back... Somehow... Before I lose him as well...

* * *

**Kato: So yeah... I don't even know what I did here. XD I just don't know anymore. Just leave a review or a comment on this. =w="**


End file.
